onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Merchandise
Growth and Success In Japan, One Piece can be considered a stable product line and overall most merchandise sold receives good sales. The most common manufacturer of One Piece toy lines is Banpresto and most goods are manufactured in China and/or Taiwan where both labour and manifactoring costs are cheap. Because of interest in selling in Korea, many of the One Piece toy lines carry the Korean One Piece Logo over the normal Japanese logo, which features a black flag behind the normal One Piece logo. Outside of Japan, most toy lines are subject to import only from either Japan or directly from the manufactors themselves. Arguably, due to the failure of One Piece in America and lack of promotion on 4Kids behalf do not have not received the success of elsewhere. The toylines that do make it to the high street retailer are often seen in the "bargain bin" in shops when they do. The toy lines are also absent from many toy line stock catalogs, when other animes toy lines such as Bleach or Naruto are found in great numbers. The toys lines have also failed to become a success in the UK, more so then in America. In the UK, One Piece toy lines are seldom seen being stocked by shops. Most fans seeking merchandise have to either seek out specalist shops, buy them from conventions or self-import them from on-line sources. Since FUNimation took over the series, as part promotion of the series in August. This to co-inside with their release of their dubbed version a whole new range of merchandise is due to be released. It remains unknown how successful their efforts will be. Companies Producing Merchandise Several companies produce toys for the merchandise, the main being Banpresto who are responible for products such as the Portrait of Pirates series. A number of figurines were produced by Mattel, a toy making company that is china base. Due to safety problems with a number of product lines produced by the company, on the 14th August 2007 a number of toys were recalled. Amongst the recalled products were 345,000 Batman and "One Piece" action figures. Mattel recalling more Chinese-made toys. Books *One Piece Animation Logbook Novels *Logue Town Novel Colourwalks *Colourwalk 1 *Colourwalk 2 *Colourwalk 3/Lion Data Books *One Piece Red Data Book *One Piece Blue Data Book *One Piece Yellow Data Book Manga : Figurines *Portrait of Pirates *One Piece Block Figures *One-Piece Motion Figure box *One Piece Styling Figures *One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style *One Piece Locations Trading Figures Gashapon *One Piece Gashapon *One Piece VS Figure Gashapon *One Piece Full Color R Gashapon Keyrings/Keychains *One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain Cellphone Straps *One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Cellphone Strap *One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap Calenda/Posters Plushies :Note : Due to the number of plushies produced reguarding the series, only the notable plushies (I.e. ones produced as one-offs or in a collection) are listed below. *Chopper XMAS Plush *One Piece Fishing Plushies *One Piece DX Plushies CDs Video Games Games released in Japan WonderSwan * Become the Pirate King! (めざせ海賊王！ ''Mezase Kaizoku ou!) - Jul 2000 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP01.html Bandai WonderSwan Color * Legend of the Rainbow Island (虹の島伝説 Niji no Shima Densetsu) - Sep 2001 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP02.html Bandai * Treasure Wars (トレジャーウォーズ Torejaa Uozu) - Jan 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP03.html Bandai * Grand Battle Swan Colosseum (グランドバトルスワンコロシアム Gurando Batoru Suwan Koroshiamu) - Jul 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP04.html Bandai * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland (トレジャーウォーズ2バギーランドへようこそ Torejaa Uozu 2 Bagii Rando he Youkoso) - Dec 2002 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_FOP05.html Bandai * Chopper's Big Adventure (チョッパーの大冒険 Choppaa no Dai Bouken) - Oct 2003 - en&u=http://www.swan.channel.or.jp/swan/software/line_up/index_line48.html Bandai Game Boy Color * Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! (夢のルフィ海賊団誕生！ Yume no Rufi Kaizoku dan Tanjou!) - Apr 2001 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece/ Banpresto * Grand Line Dream Adventure Log (幻のグランドライン冒険記 Maboroshi no Gurando Rain Bouken ki) - Jun 2002 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_2/ Banpresto Game Boy Advance * Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands (ナナツ島の大秘宝 Nanatsu Shima no Dai hihou) - Nov 2002 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_gba/ Banpresto - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/ao7j/ Nintendo * Aim! The King of Berry (めざせ！キングオブベリー Mezase! Kingu obu Berii) - Mar 2003 - en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/onepiece_king/ Banpresto - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/ausj/ Nintendo * Going Baseball - Baseball of One Piece (ゴーイングベースボール Gooingu Beesubooru) - Mar 2004 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_going/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/before/04_0203.html Nintendo * Dragon Dream! (ドラゴンドリーム！ Doragon Doriimu!) - Apr 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/gba_one_dra/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n08/software/bipj/ Nintendo DS * Jump Super Stars (ジャンプスーパースターズ Janpu Suupaa Sutaazu) - Aug 2005 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajsj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jss/g_jss_page.html Ganbarion * Jump Ultimate Stars (ジャンプアルティメットスターズ Janpu Arutimetto Sutaazu) - Nov 2006 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajuj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jus/g_jus_page.html Ganbarion * Gear Spirit (ギアスピリット Gia Supiritto) - Aug 2007 - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/software/ywpj/ Nintendo - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_onepiece/ Bandai PlayStation * Set Sail Pirate Crew! (とびだせ海賊団！ Tobidase Kaizoku dan!) - Aug 2001 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece2/ Bandai * Grand Battle! (グランドバトル！ Gurando Batoru!) - Mar 2001 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/other/game_og1_page.html Ganbarion * Grand Battle! 2 (グランドバトル! 2 Gurando Batoru! 2) - Mar 2002 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece3/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/other/game_og2_page.html Ganbarion * Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams (オーシャンズドリーム！ Ooshanzu Doriimu!) - May 2003 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece_ocean/ Bandai GameCube * Treasure Battle! (トレジャーバトル！ Torejaa Batoru!) - Nov 2002 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/onepiece_tb/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gotj/ Nintendo PlayStation 2 * Round the Land! - Land Land! (ランドランド！ Rando Rando!) - Jul 2004 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_land/ Bandai * Fighting for One Piece (FIGHTING FOR ワンピース Fighting for Wan Pisu) - Sep 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_one_fight/ Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 * Grand Battle! 3 (グランドバトル! 3 Gurando Batoru! 3) - Dec 2003 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_gra3/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/og3/game_og3_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gogj/ Nintendo * Grand Battle! Rush (グラバト! RUSH Gurabato! Rush) - Mar 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_one_rush/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/ogr/g_ogr_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gopj/ Nintendo * Pirates Carnival (パイレーツカーニバル Paireetsu Kaanibaru) - Nov 2005 - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_carnival/ Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/gipj/ Nintendo * Battle Stadium D.O.N (バトルスタジアムD.O.N Batoru Sutajiamu D.O.N) - Jul 2006 - Bandai - en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ngc/software/g8sj/ Nintendo Wii * Unlimited Adventure (アンリミテッドアドベンチャー Anrimiteddo Adobenchaa) - Apr 2007 - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/index_opa.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/opua/opua_page.html Ganbarion - en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/wii_onepiece/ Bandai Games released in North America Game Boy Advance * One Piece - Sep 2005 - Bandai GameCube and PlayStation 2 * One Piece: Grand Battle - Sep 2005 - Bandai * One Piece: Grand Adventure - Aug 2006 - Bandai - Namco Bandai * One Piece: Pirates' Carnival - Sep 2006 - Bandai - Namco Bandai Wii * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Q1 2008 Games released in Europe PlayStation 2 * Shonen Jump's One Piece: Grand Battle! In the UK this was a Virgin Megastores exclusive game and was on sale for a limited time only. Released September 30, 2005. * One Piece: Grand Adventure was released in Europe the 20 October 2006. In the UK, although a release date was issued for the game, the game was not actually available for purchase in store outside of imports or second-hand. External links *en&u=http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/one_main/ Bandai *Bandai America *en&u=http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/index_game.html Ganbarion *en&u=http://www.banpresto-game.com/software/softwear_top.html Banpresto *en&u=http://www.nintendo.co.jp Nintendo Page Notes *''DX stands for 'Deluxe' and is often used to describe the merchandise as "above" average quality and are normally only found in UFO Catcher games.'' *''This is not a window shop, all One Piece merchandise is listed for informational reasons and not purchasing reasons. Please do not direct link to on-line shopping websites. '' *''Information written here is based primary on descriptions and info released on the merchandise and may not reflect the actual product described.''